<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Model Impression by Ellsey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027842">A Model Impression</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey'>Ellsey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU August 2020, Alternate Universe - Photographer, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi Morse is a model on the rise when she gets hired for a big cover shoot. The photographer Mack has a bit of a reputation though. Bobbi just needs to make it through this shoot without making an enemy of Mack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Bobbi Morse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AOS AU August 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Model Impression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU August Day  19 is photographer AU!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ok Bobbi, I know you know how important this job is.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes May, I know.” Bobbi rolled her eyes. Her agent always gave her this speech before big jobs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be professional, pay attention, and do not make the photographer mad. Please. I’ve heard he can be a bit difficult to work with, but he’s also shooting for some of the hottest campaigns, so you need to butter him up, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s his name again?” Bobbi asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alphonso Mackenzie. Goes by Mack,” May said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be on my best behavior, promise,” Bobbi said, suppressing a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>May was just on edge because this was Bobbi’s first big cover shoot. She had landed a high fashion cover shoot for an important magazine through sheer hard work and persistence, but May was still convinced that Bobbi would mess it up somehow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was silly really. Bobbi took modeling very seriously. This was her job, and she was going to be the best.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she got to the shoot, it was slightly more chaotic than usual. They immediately took her to hair and makeup. Bobbi always enjoyed this process. She always felt like she was being transformed into someone different. She closed her eyes and let the pros do their magic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Bobbi was done there, she went out to meet the photographer. The first thing she noticed was that he was tall. He even towered over her, and that was saying something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was also extraordinarily handsome, but that was nothing new. Everyone in this industry looked amazing. He held out a hand and shook hers dismissively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be Bobbi Morse. I’m Mack. If you listen closely and do exactly what I say then this will turn out great, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobbi could tell he was used to having people do exactly what he wanted, so she just nodded in agreement. “You’re the boss.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack gave her a funny look, but then he shook his head and told her to get in her first outfit. Mack gave her rapid, precise instructions. Bobbi felt like it was a bit of overkill as she was the model after all, but she kept her head down and did as she was told.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobbi sat in a chair and read a book while she waited for them to change the background and lighting. Mack wandered over with a confused look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know models read.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobbi prevented herself from rolling her eyes openly. “Yes, well, this model does.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack looked at her book. “And what made you pick a book on world epidemics?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a degree in biology, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t know.” Mack looked at her as if he was seeing something new. Before he could say anything, someone yelled his name to come check something. He hopped up and hurried away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobbi resisted the urge to snarl. Of course Mack would be one of those photogs who assumed all models were thoughtless airheads who just looked pretty. Well, there was nothing she could do about that. She just needed to get her pictures and be done with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the day went smoothly, except that Mack kept trying to make conversation with Bobbi. She was polite, but she really didn’t want to talk to him. It occurred to her that he might be trying to flirt; it wasn’t unusual for photographers to do that. Bobbi was not interested though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Afterwards May called Bobbi gushing. Well, gushing for May.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got great feedback. Everyone loved what you did. Good job.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few weeks later, Bobbi’s phone rang early in the morning. It was May.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to say, when they told me you did a good job, I wasn’t surprised. But I am absolutely shocked now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Bobbi asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mack has been hired for a spread in another high profile magazine, and he specifically requested you for his model.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mack, the photographer Mack?” Bobbi was a bit confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What other Mack is there Bobbi?” May asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure there are loads of other Macks out in the world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not ones that are the most important photographer you can get hired by today.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobbi rolled her eyes. “Well obviously I’m going to take the job. Where is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tahiti.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobbi’s jaw dropped. “Tahiti? Are you kidding me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never do that,” May said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s...amazing. Wow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you leave in a week’s time,” May said. “So be prepared.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobbi couldn’t believe it. A shoot in Tahiti? She’d put up with a lot for that. Even Mack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she got to Tahiti, it was everything Bobbi hoped it would be. It was so beautiful, and Bobbi almost pinched herself to prove it was real.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They started the shoot promptly the next day, which suited Bobbi just fine. Better to get the job over and done so she could enjoy herself for a bit..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They dressed her in a small tent and led her out to talk to Mack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there,” he said. He was much more enthusiastic than the last time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobbi shook his hand. “Nice to see you again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack was very chatty this time, talking to her about places he liked to eat on the island and fun things to do. Bobbi was very confused. It was like Mack was a completely different person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I looked you up since last time,” Mack told her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, interesting stuff. You have a masters degree in biology,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobbi just nodded. “That I do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So why model?” he asked her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, for one thing the money is way better,” Bobbi said with a laugh. “Besides, I have plenty of time to study stuff. This career may be shorter lived. Plus, I enjoy it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack smiled, and Bobbi felt warmth  in her face. “That’s interesting. You know, I’d love to chat with you over dinner about this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Bobbi said. “I don’t date photographers. Plus, you were kind of a jerk when I first met you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, the good news is I don’t typically date models. And I wasn’t trying to be mean. I was just trying to get a feel for who you are while still being professional.” He laughed. “I promise, I’m not who everyone makes me out to be.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So then you know you have a reputation?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am aware of it, yes,” he said. “But it’s mostly based on stereotypes. I’m guessing you know exactly how that feels.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am aware of it, yes,” Bobbi echoed. “Well, I suppose it wouldn’t be right if I let prejudice and stereotypes make my choices for me, so yes, I’ll go to dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, I’ll give you the details later. For now we’re wasting light.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the boss,” Boobi said. “For now anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mack gave her another one of those smiles. “I’m willing to negotiate the terms.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bobbi knew she was going to have a hard time keeping a serious face for this shoot, but she had a feeling it was going to be totally worth it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>